The disclosed invention (a dollhouse jewelry box) is a "disguised" jewelry box, constructed to have all of the outward appearances of being a child's dollhouse, but in reality is a jewelry box suitable for the storage of items of jewelry. One would hope that the disguise affected by the instant jewelry box would be sufficient, in the presence of those disposed towards criminal activity, to cause unwanted persons to overlook a dollhouse as a likely depository for items sought after by those bent on attaining ill gotton gains.
The jewelry box is one that simulates a dollhouse. The dollhouse itself is composed of a base having a plurality of grooves, a plurality of wall members (some affixed to the base and some slideable in grooves in the base) two gables and two roof members. Two of the moveable wall members are paired, aligned with and spaced apart from a like number of fixed wall members affixed to the base. One of the moveable wall members (key wall) has a laterally and inwardlly extruding protrusion, a terminal portion of which is slideably received in a shaped groove in the outermost surface of the fixed wall paired with it and adapted to be moved from a "locked" to an "unlocked" position. Each moveable wall member has a bottom terminal portion slideably received in one of the grooves and lateral terminal portions interlocked with lateral terminal portions of either another moveable wall or a fixed wall so that the moveable walls (at least three in number) in combination with a fixed wall form a combination of walls delimiting an enclosure. The moveable key wall can be placed in a locked position by disposing the inwardly extruding protrusion in a first position. Moving the moveable key wall from a locked (first) to an unlocked (second) position results in the moveable key wall being moved within its groove in the base a distance sufficient to disengage its lateral terminal portion from the lateral terminal portion of another moveable and fixed wall thereby permitting movement of other moveable walls along the grooves in which a bottom terminal portion thereof are slideably received. Such action exposes the cavity, delimited by the moveable walls and one fixed wall, by forming an opening in the cavity sufficient to deposit and retrieve jewelry items. By returning the moveable walls and the moveable key wall back to their respective initial "locked" position, the dollhouse takes on its intended disguise as a dollhouse while functioning as a jewelry box.